The military utilizes pyrotechnic devices in its training to simulate target hits. Blank ammunition is used during this training. Known pyrotechnic devices for simulating military target hits are provided with a magazine for receiving a plurality of pyrotechnic devices. Electrical ignition devices are usually achieved by a contact ohmically contacting each device on a selective basis. The drawbacks of these devices are the time consuming process of properly accommodating the correct position of the pyrotechnic, and possibly of misfiring or other impediments to the proper operation of the device due to the environmental conditions present during a given training exercise.